Never really knew you at all
by gracemarie4ever
Summary: Sequel to this better end well.Nina,Eddie,&Emily have been in Cali for a year.The Anubis house goes to CALI for school, when they run into them,yet the don't remember.Emily&Nina are totally different then the girls the gang met in England.Noflames.R&R.
1. Chapter 1

It's been a year since Emily and Eddie left for America and they never returned, neither have Nina. The rest of the Anubis house are flying to America for a class.

*Landing*

"I'm so excited!" Amber exclaimed as she threw her bag onto the hotel room.

"Hurry hurry, you must get to your new school." Mr. Wrinkler ordered.

On the way to school they passed by Emily and Nina who were walking with Eddie, they were dressed completely different (On Profile)

"Was that?' Joy pointed.

"Yeah." Fabian nodded.

"They didn't even seem to notice us."

"Do you think they forgot about us?" Alfie asked.

Fabian nodded again.

FABIAN'S POV

"This is your first class, French, take a seat." The teacher ordered. We sat in the center.

"Who's missing, let me guess, Mrs. Martin, Mrs. Pilar, and Mr. Eddie?" The teacher didn't even look up.

"What does she mean?" I asked one of the student.

"They are what are known as the bad students or popular, they are rarely spotted in school, especially this early." They told me.

"Sorry we're late." They came in, Eddie's arm around Emily's.

"Not really." Emily added.

"Just sit." The teacher demanded.

"Whatever." Eddie rolled his eyes.

"Yo pipsqueak, you're in my chair." Nina told Jerome.

"So sorry, here you go." Jerome got up offering it.

"Brit is we, ugh." Nina rolled her eyes.

Emily stood in front of a desk; the two people sitting there immediately got up and let Eddie and her sit.

"Hey, you," Joy shouted. Eddie looked at her. "You're really cute, what's your name?"

Emily scowled and grabbed Eddie's collar pushing their lips together. Eddie kissed back and you could clearly tell there was tongue.

"My boyfriend's name is Eddie." Emily said, pushing away.

They sat and Joy stared at Eddie the whole class.

"Hey newbies," Emily shouted before we left. "Party tonight at the beach, be there if you're cool enough." She threw us the invitation as her and Eddie left.

"I guess we're going." Jerome decided. "If you don't want to be made fun of the whole time we're here."

We all agreed and got ready as soon as we got home.

*The Party.*

We walked up and there were two bonfires, alcohol, and a diving rock that was a mile high, maybe more.

"There they are." Amber pointed to Emily who was sitting on Eddie's lap making out and Nina who was sitting on some random guys lap making out with him.

"Let's go say hi." I walked over, Nina looked up.

"Hey, these are the Brits, Brits, this is," Nina thought, "Who are you?" She asked.

He shrugged and got up.

"Eddie, as much as I would love to continue, we are in public and I want to go dive." Emily said, getting up.

"For white ass boys, you guys look hot." She winked at me and Jerome.

"Hey baby, I'm right here." Eddie smirked, sucking her neck as she let out a moan.

"So are you guys going to go diving?" Nina asked.

I looked over and nodded, we can't seem weak.

"Who are you guys anyways?" Eddie asked.

We introduced ourselves and we walked on the rock.

"Dude, this is really high up." Nina stated backing away.

"Don't be a pussy." Emily laughed.

"You do it then." Nina said.

"Fine." Emily lifted her shirt to reveal her black bra and pulled off her shorts revealing her matching panties.

"If you want to chicken out, we understand." Nina stuck out her tongue.

"Suck this bitch!" Emily yelled as she ran off the rock doing a double front flip twist.

"Come on Nina." Eddie picked her up and ran off the edge giving her no time to object.

"We better go." I said as we all jumped off together.

We got out and both Nina and Emily were sitting in their undergarments.

"This is amazing." Jerome whispered to me, admiring the two girl's ass.

"So have you guys ever been to Great Britain?" Joy asked them.

"Yeah, that's how we all met." Nina said.

"We went to a boarding school and came back here." Emily explained, joy nodded as if she never heard that before.

"Interesting. So your boyfriend, Eddie, he's quite the looker." Joy tested.

"No shit, that's why I date him." Emily pointed out.

"Just saying." Joy shrugged.

"Whatever, so Nina, I was thinking we get a drink, you in?" Emily asked.

"You guys are way too young to drink." I pointed out.

"So innocent, Nina where's Eddie?" Nina looked around and pointed to him all the way at the diving rock.

"Give me the cue when he's coming." Nina nodded.

"Wait, wh-" Emily smacked our lips together and pushed her tongue in my mouth.

"He's coming." Emily pulled away,

"You're not going to be innocent long if you stay here." Emily said before turning around. She wrapped her legs around Eddie and Eddie held her up as they made out. Eddie began to kiss her neck and she moaned.

"Yo' Em!" A guy shouted.

"What is it Derek?" Emily shouted.

"Have a drink." He threw her a bottle and she popped it open. Emily took a sip and passed it to Nina, then Eddie.

"Have some." She said.

"No thanks." I pushed it away.

"Eddie, go play volleyball with your friends." Emily told him, they snogged one last time as he left.

Nina walked over to me with a new bottle and sat right on my lap making me blush. She popped it open.

"Try some Fabian," She pleaded, "I'll reward you." She winked. I took the bottle and took a sip.

"So?" Emily asked me.

"Not bad, so where's my reward?" I eyed Nina, she grinned. Leaning in she snogged me. I must have been good by the way she was snogging me.

"Not bad Brit." She managed to say. She turned her whole body so that now it was facing me.

EMILY'S POV

I was at the bonfire watching Eddie play volleyball.

"Hey skank?" Someone said to me. I turned to face her, it was the one known as Joy.

"You shouldn't have done that." Someone told her.

"Well, cunt, what can I help you with? Oh sorry, I can't get you a job at the local strip club." I grinned.

"That's fine." She shrugged.

"Oh, that's right, you already have one don't you, tell me, back in Great Britain were you the Skank of the year?"

Flares built in Joy's eyes.

"As I was saying, I want your boyfriend, hand him over." Joy put her hands on her hips. Everyone was watching now, everyone knew not to get in the middle of Eddie and me.

"Sorry whore, Eddie isn't for sale." I said to her.

"That's right, you are. Just look at you, you probably had sex with every guy here." Joy was now in front of me.

"Jealous, actually, I don't think you are considering there are about 56 guys here, how many guys are in Great Britain? Like 578490 meaning you have slept with 578434 guys more than me."

"Wow you're actually smart."

"Wow bitch, I'm going to end this now, you can't have Eddie, and he's mine. Ba-bye." I turned to walk away. Suddenly Joy pulled my hair.

"Okay let's go. I pop that so called 'pretty little head' of yours." I turned around to see horror in Joys face, making me grin. I grabbed her around the neck and threw her down.

"Shall we go on?" I asked, she tried to punch my face.

"I'll take that as a yes." I kicked her side making her groan.

"Come one Emily, stop beating up the Brits." Eddie came over and lifted me up.

"Sorry baby. Won't happen again." I told him.

"I know it will, just don't make her blood spill." Eddie told me.

"One condition," I pointed to my lips. Eddie smiled and kissed me sweetly, we didn't make out, we just kissed.

"I see someone missed me," I snickered at a whisper, I grazed his boner.

"You're so sexy." Eddie smiled as he kisses trailed down my neck.

"I know." I laugh.

"Where's Nina?" I asked looking around.

Eddie chuckled then pointed. Nina was full blown making out with Fabian, Fabian hand was under her thigh and Nina was smiling.

"That's sweet." I mentioned.

"I need another drink. Who wants to do ski shots?" I announced.

Nina jumped up.

"Let's do it." We ran to the canapé along with the Brits.

"Now so you guys know, this shit will make you drunk by the 3rd shot." I pointed out.

"Emily owns this, no one has ever beat her." Nina bragged.

"I bet I can." Jerome said.

"I'll take that bet." I snickered.

"So whoever finished all 5 shots first wins. Shall we begin?" Jerome asked.

"Ready. Set. GO!" I downed the first 3 shots in no time and I saw Jerome catching up.

I quickly downed the fourth and I felt a little hazed, but I needed to win.

I picked up the last glass and Jerome did too. I looked at him and shot the liquid straight down my throat.

"Winner!" Nina laughed.

"Nice try Jerome." I nodded to him.

"Who's next to competing for Emily's title?" Eddie yelled.

NINA'S POV

By the end of the game Emily has beat all the Brits and some. She was totally shit faced.

"That was amazing." Emily giggled.

"Who wants to play a game of truth or dare?" Amber announced, we all agreed.

"I'll go first." Alfie announced.

"Emily, truth or dare?"

"Dare, duh?" Emily giggled, she was a fun drunk.

ALFIE'S POV

"Emily, I dare you to snog Nina for a whole minute." I expected her to yell 'No', but she actually crawled over to Nina and they began to make out.

"I love America!" Jerome shouted.


	2. Chapter 2

Joy's POV

"I hate that Emily." I spat to Patricia.

"Who exactly do you like, Eddie or Fabian?" Patricia asked me.

"Both duh, I want Eddie because he isn't innocent and I can screw his brains out all night." I grinned.

"Then screw him, Emily is so drunk right now she won't remember." Patricia advised.

"Good idea." I jumped up and found Eddie alone in a shed.

"Hey Eddie." I said seductively as I closed and locked the door.

"Joy, right?" He asked, I nodded. "You know, I've been meaning to tell you, you have a rocking body." Eddie examined me.

"Have a closer look." I ripped off my bathing suit top.

"Wow, you look even sexier. I'm sorry, I love Emily, and I'm not leaving her." Eddie took a step back.

"Then don't, we can be friends with benefits." I pushed him on the bed and straddled him. I could feel his boner under me.

*AN HOUR LATER*

"That was great." I told him as we got dressed.

"I've had better." Eddie shrugged as he zipped up his shirt.

"Really, who?" I asked. I needed to know my competition.

"Emily, she's a monster in bed." Eddie said as he walked out.

"Emily huh, I guess we'll have to work on that." I snickered.

EMILY'S POV

"Dude that was the best party." I said as I walked into the house the morning after.

"I know, you are a fun drinker." Jerome snickered.

"Tell me something I don't know." I grinned.

"Emily, great you're here. French, now. How do you say, Fuck you Mr. Strider?" A random person said.

"Vas te faire encule M. Strider." I said. The person waved and they wondered off.

"Do you remember me, Emily?" Jerome asked me.

"Well Clarke, I can't forget the big prankster, but no one can know I remember. Got it?" I turned to face him.

"Got it." He agreed.

"Get your ass's down here and eat!" I shouted up the stairs.

Joy came down in just a tank top and shorts. I had on Eddie's button down and shorts. Everyone else had on some random PJ's.

"Hi Eddie." She waved, I rolled my eye.

"Morning beautiful." Eddie came up to me and gave me a kiss.

"Hey handsome." I said back.

"Morning Fabian." Nina waved seductively.

"Hi N- Nina, did y-you s-s-sleep well?" Fabian stuttered.

"Calm yourself Stutter Rutter." I snickered.

Jerome shot me a look, knowing that I could have potentially gave it away.

"Did you just call me Stutter Rutter?" Fabian eyed me.

"Yeah, it fits." I shrugged taking a pancake.

"Emily, it's 6:30." Eddie told me.

"Crap, I gotta go. Where are my keys?" I threw the papers all over the chest on the floor.

"Right here." Eddie came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, the keys in his hand.

"You have a car?" Alfie asked.

"I have a bike. Eddie has a car. Now I have to go, can I have my keys honey?" I asked reaching for the keys, but he lifted them out of my reach.

"No, I want a kiss first." I smiled as I kissed him.

"Here now go before your coach begins to bitch." He handed me the keys.

"Bye." I kissed him one last and raced to my bike. Revving the engine I rode down the street.

JOY'S POV

Eddie's alone because Emily isn't here. I grinned at the thought. Eddie got up to get ready and I followed.

"Joy, I need to get dressed, leave." Eddie ordered, but I grabbed his manhood and snickered.

"Stop Joy." Eddie pushed me away.

"What happened to our deal?" I whimpered.

"That was a onetime thing. I have a girlfriend and I love her." Eddie shoved me out of his room.

"So what are we doing all Saturday?" Fabian asked Nina.

"Well Emily will be back in an Hour so we'll wait for her here, then when she gets here, we'll show you guys to the coolest hotspot of this town." Nina told him.

"Can't wait." Fabian flirted. I marched to them.

They looked up at me, I grinned then kissed Fabian.

"I know what we can do while we wait." I whispered to him.

"So do I." Nina announced.

"What's that?" Fabian asked.

"This." Nina straddled Fabian and they began to snog.

I stomped my foot and left to find Jerome. I needed to release my stress with someone.

"Joy, don't even think about it, you can try for Fabian and Eddie all you want, but you leave my Jerome out of it." Patricia blocked the door way from Jerome's room.

"Fine, you're my best friend so he's all your." I apologized then left.

*HOUR LATER*

"Hey guys. Did you stay here this whole time?" Emily walked in.

"Yeah, we didn't want to go to the field without you." Eddie greeted her at the door.

"What's this field you guys are talking about?" Amber asked.

"It's a surprise, just let me change." We examined Emily.

"You're a cheerleader?" Jerome asked.

"Yup." Emily winked as she lifted her left leg up into an arrow position.

"I am the luckiest guy ever." Eddie kissed her again.

"I know, now let me go change." Emily raced up the stairs and came down in a rather revealing outfit. (ON PROFILE)

"Nice ring." Jerome commented on her bellybutton ring.

"You think that's nice, check out mine." Nina pulled up her shirt to reveal her ring.

"Damn you girls keep getting better." Fabian snickered.

"Let's leave, shall we?" Emily and Nina rode the bike, we rode in the car.

"We're at a football field?" Amber questioned.

"This is where we hangout, you hear the music?" Eddie pointed out.

"Come on Eddie. Let's go dance." Emily pulled Eddie over and they began to dance (Like the western line dance in Footloose remake)

Nina grabbed Fabian and they danced.

They came back laughing.

"You guys are so cute." Emily commented on Nina and Fabian.

"Thanks." Nina blushed. I followed down Fabians arm to their intertwined fingers.

"I didn't know line dancing could look so hot." Fabian mentioned.

"Yeah, that's South Cali for ya." Emily snickered.

"So, how long have you guys been dancing?" Amber asked, slowly moving to the music.

"I would have to say about a year, since we began to attend South Carolina Advanced Arts (SCAA)

"Oh, well, you guys are good, is that why you guys are here?"

"No, I'm here because of my voice, Nina's here for photography, and Eddie is here for his film work." Emily smiled.

"Wow, I bet you guys are like, extremely good." Amber smiled to them.

"We're okay." Emily shrugged.

I kept my eye on Fabian, then to Eddie. Eddie glanced at me but immediately put his arm around Emily and kissed her head.

"What was that for?" Emily asked.

"Do I need an excuse to kiss you?" Eddie laughed.

"No." Emily blushed.

EMILY'S POV

"Can I say something?" Patricia asked, we all looked at her.

"You guys," She motioned to Eddie and me. "Are very coupley, I mean you act like a married couple, she searches for her keys, you find them, you kiss her goodbye while she goes to 'work' or in this case practice. You greet her at door when she returns, you go to parties together."

I couldn't help but blush.

"Thank you?' I questioned.

Eddie chuckled and kissed my cheek.

"I don't see it." Scoffed Joy, I scowled at her.

"Hey Emily, wanna dance?" A guy yelled to me.

Eddie put his arm around me protectively.

"Sorry Jake, I'm still dating Eddie." I yelled back.

"When are you going to dump that prick?" Eddie released his grip on me and was about to punch him when I pushed him back and walked up to the guy.

"Jake, what we had was nice yes, but we broke up, it was mutual, you wanted it too. I'm dating Eddie, I've been dating him for a year." I told him.

"One kiss." Jake said as he tried to snake his arms around my waist. I grabbed his wrist and threw them back, but he tried again, this time succeeding.

"No Jake." I told him. He tried to kiss me, but I turned my head so he kissed my cheek, but he wasn't kissing anymore, he was sucking on my neck.

"Jake, stop." I pushed away, but he came back. It was too dark for Eddie or anyone to see. Jake pulled me behind the shed.

"Jake, I said stop." I moaned.

"You seem to be enjoying it." He said as he groped my boob.

"Please Jake," I begged.

"Please what?" Jake asked.

"One last kiss, then you leave me alone right?" I asked, he nodded.

I leaned in and Jake shoved his tongue in my mouth. I pulled away then went back to Eddie.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked, putting my his arm around me.

"Yeah, I'm going home okay?" I looked at him.

"Okay, do you want me to come with you?" He asked.

"No, stay here." I shrugged his arm off.

"Do you want me to go?" Nina grabbed my arm.

"Nah men, stay here, stay with Stutter." I laughed.

"Okay."

"I'm going home too, I'm tired, I'll see you at home Alfie." Amber and I rode home.

Jerome's POV

"So Eddie, Emily isn't here, what do you say we take this to your car?" Joy rubbed up against him.

"No I don't want you Joy." He took a step towards me.

"What do you see in the whorey slut anyways? That cunt can burn in hell while you fuck my brains out." Joy grinned.

"What did you just call her?" Nina grabbed Joy and twisted her around.

"A cunt, whore, slut." Joy said fearlessly.

"You do not talk about my best friend like that." Nina swung at Joy, but she dodged it.

Joy tried to run, but Nina grabbed her hair. Joy twisted around and popped Nina in the face. Nina and Joy fought and Fabian, Eddie, and I had no time to pull them apart. It finally ended when Joy lost a chunk of hair and Nina had a busted lip. Fabian held onto Nina tightly.

"Come on, let's go home." The ride home was awkward for the rest of us because Nina kept muttering this under her breath. By the time we were home Emily greeted us at the door.

"Nina, what the hell happened?" Emily rushed to her side.

"This bitch called you a whore AND a cunt so I threw her around a bit, she got a good hit at my mouth though." Emily pressed a damp paper towel to Nina's lip.

"Stay here."

"Oh no you don't." I grabbed her wrist.

"Let me go Jerome, let me throw her off the roof." Emily tried to squeeze out of my grip, but I held it tightly.

"We've had enough fighting between you and Joy, remember last year, you almost killed her." I finally released when her muscles relaxed.

"Now let's all go to bed." Nina and I left, Emily stayed in the living room though.

EMILY'S POV

"What's wrong?" Eddie sat down next to me.

"Nothing, it's just, I feel like maybe sometimes I'm not supposed to be here. What if Joy's right? What if I'm not supposed to be in this school? What would have happened if we stayed in England, would we have made up and be where we are now, or would we still be fighting and you be with Joy?"

Eddie pulled my legs across his lap and put his arm around me, I leaned on his shoulder as his thumb brushed back and forth on my thigh.

"I don't know, all I know now is that we are here, together, and that isn't going to change, right now this moment is perfect." Eddie whispered in my ear. "You're perfect." I blushed.

We stayed like that until we fell asleep with each other's company.


	3. Chapter 3

Emily's POV

"You guys are so adorable." Mara said as she woke me up. I remembered when Eddie and I 'dated' back in England and we fell asleep like this.

"Morning Mara." I yawned.

"Morning Emily, so how was your sleep?" Mara asked.

"Fine, since I know he's here with me." I snuggled under Eddie's arm.

"Morning sweetheart." Eddie woke.

"Morning Eddie, so it's Sunday, what are we doing today?" I asked.

"Well do you guys want to go walk around town? The festival is today and didn't you sign up for the kissing booth?" Eddie looked at me. I nodded.

"You aren't going to be jealous when I kiss other guys are you?" I joked.

"I can't promise that." Eddie smirked.

"I should go get dressed, we have to leave in like 3 hours and there are like 10 people in this house with only 2 bathrooms, you do the math." I stood and went into the shower. Once I finished Mara went, then Patricia, Joy, Nina, and Amber, who took forever.

"You look beautiful." Nina told me.

"So do you." I complimented. We all looked great actually, except for Joy who looked seductive like always. (On profile.)

"You guys look great." Eddie pulled me under his arm as we walked out of the house. Patricia with Jerome, Amber with Alfie, and Nina with Fabian.

"This is my stop; you want to be my first costumer?" I turned to Eddie. He leaned in and kissed me sweetly.

"I'll be back in an hour with some funnel cake, okay?" Eddie asked. I smiled and nodded.

"We'll see you later." Everyone left except Joy.

"I am not kissing you so keep on walking." I told her.

"Please, I just want to tell you, I know you remember and I will get Eddie back from you, just like last year." She grinned.

"Whatever, Eddie and I have been through thick and thin and all because some whore like you comes along isn't going to change a damn thing." I grinned as I turned away. I heard her walk way.

No one has come up to the kissing booth till about an hour later. When the principle announced that I was leaving my shift in 20 minutes, then everyone lined up.

"My turn." Jake came up.

"Hey Em, my turn." My friend Alyssa came up.

"Sorry Jake," I placed my hand on his lips and pushed him away. "My shift's over." Eddie met me by the fountain.

"Here you go." He showed me the plate of funnel cake.

"Thank you." Eddie fed me a piece.

"Delicious." I commented.

"So what do you want to do first?" Eddie asked, I grinned.

"This." I kissed him.

"That's so cute." Mara complimented, I laughed.

"That's so sickening." Joy said in the same tone as Mara.

"You're such a bitch." I said in the same tone as well.

"Joy just go away, I want to spend time with my girlfriend without you hitting on me." Eddie groaned.

"I just needed something from you." Joy walked up to us.

"What would that be?" I asked annoyed.

"This." Joy grabbed Eddie's collar and smashed their lips together, but Eddie pulled away.

"What the hell Joy?" Eddie yelled.

"Just showing you I'm the better choice." Joy stated and skipped away.

"I am so sorry guys." Mara apologized.

"Don't be, you weren't the skank that kissed Eddie."

"Still."

"Don't sweat it Mara, go have fun. Look Patricia and Jerome are calling for you right now." I pointed to the couple who was smiling and waving to Mara.

"Okay, well I'll see you at home." Mara left and went to talk to Patricia and Jerome.

"Let's go play some balloon darts." I said walking over to the station.

JOY's POV

"Hey Fabian." I flirted.

"No way chicka, you better back the fuck off." Nina stated.

"I just need something from Fabian." I shrugged innocently.

"And what would that be Joy?" Fabian snapped.

"Lose the attitude, look this whore is already rubbing badly on you, but as I was saying I needed this." I crashed our lips together and shoved my tongue down his throat.

"Joy, back off." Fabian shouted as he pushed me away.

"Well I got what I needed and I feel so much better." I skipped happily away as I pulled out my phone.

From: Joy  
>To: Fabian<p>

See you tonight ;)

I snickered at the text and quickly put my phone away and went home. I knew that by the time Fabian was home he would just go to bed. That gives me three whole hours to get as sexy as possible.

FABIAN'S POV

"Nina I didn't-" I began.

"It's fine, I know Fabian, I was right here." Nina hugged me.

"Do you want to go in the house of scares?" I asked.

"Okay." Nina agreed.

Before we even entered Nina was holding onto my arm.

"Don't worry, I'm here." I was totally milking this.

EMILY'S POV

"Let go Eddie, let me just slap her around a bit, just till I see blood or a bone, whichever comes first." I shouted squirming in Eddie's arms.

"No, you're better than that." Eddie's grasp got tighter as I got closer to getting lose.

"Fine." He finally released me when my muscles loosened.

"Let's go into the fun house." Eddie pointed.

"No way, there are freaking clowns in there!" I gasped.

"Don't worry, I'm here to protect you." Eddie flirted as he led me in.

2 HRS later

I opened the door to my house and all of us walked in, Nina and I were shaking.

"Did you go in the Fun house?" Nina asked me.

I nodded. "Did you go in the House of Scares?"

Nina nodded. We both know what scares each other.

"It wasn't that bad." Fabian chuckled.

"The Fun House was actually fun." Eddie agreed.

"We hate you." Nina and I laughed.

"Come on, let's go to bed." Nina brought Fabian up stairs.

"Come on Eddie, I don't want to sleep alone tonight." Eddie put his arm around me. This isn't the first time Eddie and I have slept in the same bed. Not sex, but actually cuddled and fell asleep.  
>Eddie lied down I did too. I laid my head on his chest as I was in his arms safely.<p>

"Sweet dreams." Eddie kissed the top of my forehead just before I fell.

JOY'S POV

I waited for Fabian in my seductress outfit all night, but he never returned. That American whore probably brought him up to seduce him. I'll stay here anyways. I know I'll get him or Eddie. Why? Because I am Joy, and Joy is always right.

Nina's POV

I cuddled with Fabian the whole night. I wish I could tell him I remember last year, but it's best if I didn't.

I fell asleep in the arms of the one I love, which meant everything to me.


	4. A short break

Emily's POV

"Em, Emily, get up." Eddie shook me awake.

"What is it?" I groaned.

"It's 2 in the afternoon." Eddie chuckled.

"Fine." I pulled myself out of the room and to the stair. I was at the top, when I sat straight down.

"Emily?" Eddie laughed.

"Eddie, can you carry me?" I begged.

"Fine," Eddie picked me up bridal style and carried me to the living room where he spun around.

"Eddie, put me down now." Eddie placed me down and I went to Jerome who was standing in the kitchen.

"So when do you plan on telling everyone?" He whispered.

I laughed, but said, "Never." Seriously.

"Okay." Jerome shrugged.

I walked out to hear Eddie and Joy talking, I hid around the corner.

"Don't even." I heard Eddie say.

"Then be mine." Joy said seductively.

"Fine, just leave Emily alone" I walked up.

"Hey Eddie, ugh." I looked at Joy.

"Emily, I have to tell you something." Eddie grabbed my wrist before I could go upstairs.

"What is it?" I knew what was coming.

"I'm breaking up with you and going out with Joy." He mumbled.

"Okay, see ya around." I smiled and skipped off. I knew he didn't mean it, he was doing it to protect me.

"Hey Neens, let's party tonight." I suggested.

"K." Nina agreed.

TONIGHT

I wore a short black dress for clubbing. I stood in the den waiting for Eddie and Joy with everyone else.

"Hey Eddie." Joy held his hand.

"Hey babe." Eddie never even looked at her.

"When did this happen?" Everyone asked me.

"This morning, it's whatever. I'm going to find me a nice muscular, guy tonight and make love to him like never before." I made sure to smirk at Eddie the whole time I said this.

"Whatever." Eddie said, looking away.

"So who's riding the bike with me?" I asked.

"I am, like always, duh." Nina laughed.

"Shall we then?" I threw my keys up into the air and Eddie caught them.

"Give those back." I growled.

"You know you can't, we are taking a taxi." Eddie told me.

"Fine." I groaned.

We pulled up to the club.

"Come on, I want to get a drink." Nina pulled me inside the building; there were flashy lights, people dancing, and so many drinks.

"ID's please?" The bouncer asked.

Nina and I looked at each other. He was a strong handsome man. He was actually totally hot.

"Here you go, this is mine," I handed him one. "And these are theirs; they gave it to me because they knew I wouldn't lose it." I snickered.

He examined them then handed them back. "Go on ahead in."

I brought them all.

"I'm going to get a drink." I told them. Eddie followed me.

"Emily listen, I di-" Eddie began.

"I know, I overheard. You're protecting me. All the more reason to love you." I gave him a hug.

"I'm going to go dance." I walked away.

"Hey, how ya feeling?" Nina asked.

"I just realized how amazing Jerome's hair is." I pulled her over.

"Hey Emily, you drinking yet?" Jerome chuckled.

"See look," I ran my fingers through his hair. "it snaps right back into place! Amazing."

"And you're drunk." Jerome laughed.

"So how is Patricia?" Nina asked.

"Beautiful, as always." Jerome looked over to the girl who was dancing with Amber, Alfie, and Fabian.

NINA'S POV

"Nina," Emily sighed. I turned to her. "It's empty." She put on a frown and threw her cup upside down to show that there was no liquid left inside.

"Then maybe you should take a break." I took the cup and placed it on a table. I sat her down.

"So why did you and Eddie break up?" I asked her.

"He was helping me keep a secret that Joy found out." Emily whimpered.

"Which would be?"

"My parents, they're both criminals. That's why I went to Anubis house. Victor was the only family I had left. Joy found out and threatened to tell the whole school. I couldn't risk everyone knowing what a horrible background I have. That is why Eddie is with Joy. She said if he was hers then she'd keep it too herself. Eddie was only trying to protect me." I could easily tell Emily wasn't that drunk, just a little tipsy.

"Well he's a nice guy. I'm sure he'll be back." I rubbed her back.

"I know he will. I can easily tolerate Eddie, Joy is going to try and mold him into something he isn't. I'll tell you one thing though; just imagine what the kids at school are going to say." Emily and I laughed.

"Come on, let's go dance."

"K." I helped Emily up and we went to the rest of the guys. Nina and I danced like we usually danced, the way we made guys stare.

EMILY'S POV

I danced with Nina as Joy rubbed up against Eddie, he didn't seem to budge though. Once he went to get a drink, I took the chance.

"Eddie," I shouted.

"Why are you talking to my boyfriend?" Joy interrupted. I just pushed her out of the way.

"I don't care Eddie, I don't care if they know, I just want to be with you." I told him.

"Emily," Eddie began. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"I love you, and everyone already knows my mom is a criminal, what's one more parent going to do? It'll just make me seem more bad ass." I giggled.

"Okay, okay, I want you back to, I better go tell Joy." I watched from the bar as Eddie walked up to Joy. I watched as her smile went to a straight line and she scowled at me as I grinned. She stormed off and the rest of the night was a blur.


	5. Last chapter

EMILY'S POV

"Nina, Nina, Nina, Nina!" I chanted over and over again as I ran from my room to the kitchen.

"What is it?" Nina laughed as she grabbed me before I slid right past her. Fuzzy socks, gotta love 'em.

"I. Don't. Have. A. HANGOVER!" I shouted.

"Okay?" Nina looked at me out of humor and concern.

"It's funny because we went clubbing last night, and I was drinking, but I don't have a hangover." I laughed.

"Congratulations?" Nina questions.

"Hardy har-har, so what are you making for breakfast?" I asked her.

"Omelets, go get the others. Amber is in her room, Jerome and the other guys are in Fabians room, and everyone else is in Patricia's." Nina told me, I nodded and headed to the stairs.

"BREAKFAST IS READY!" I shouted up it.

"Yo bro's," I began as I opened the door to Fabian's room.

"Hey Emily," Fabian waved.

"What up, breakfast is ready; we're leaving in an hour." I told them before. If I do say so, Nina and I do look rather amazing. (ON PROFILE LIKE ALWAYS)

"When I said get them I didn't mean move three yards and scream, I could have done that." Nina chuckled.

"Then why didn't you?" I laughed back.

"Smells delicious." Fabian walked in and snaked his arms around Nina's lap. He kissed her cheek and Eddie did the same to me as he sat down.

"Hey baby." Joy walked in and… and… SAT on Eddie's LAP.

"What are you doing?" Eddie asked.

"Listen, about last night, I know you didn't mean it. So I forgive you." Joy leaned in to kiss him.

"Joy, I meant what I said." Eddie blocked her off with his hand.

"Fine, don't blame me when Emily hates you," Joy stood up. "Hey everyone, I have something interesting to tell you. Emily, is the daughter of two fugitives." Joy looked at me, but I just grinned.

"Okay, and you just found this out today?" Amber had a 'duh' tone.

"What do you mean, how do you already know?" Joy looked at them enraged.

"It was Emily's status, you didn't see it?" Patricia took out her phone.

"What the hell are up with these comments, 'I'm with you all the way' 'You learn from your parents mistakes' 'Your perfect the way you are, don't let that drag you down'?" Joy read out-loud.

I crossed my arms over my chest and grinned evilly.

"You think I didn't know your little plan? Guess what, no one cares so ha, ha, ha." I laughed.

"Joy, you're twisted in the head!" Nina shouted.

"I'm twisted, I'm twisted, what about you two," She pointed to Nina and me. "You two have been pretending not to know who we were, to not remember Anubis, and you're calling me twisted?"

" I'm sorry, we, never said we didn't remember. We just never said anything about Anubis." I reminded.

"So you do remember?" Fabian asked us.

"Duh, why else would I kiss you?" Nina told him.

"Okay, as long as you don't stop." Fabian kissed Nina passionately.

"Listen, we are going back to England tomorrow, come back with us." Fabian suggested.

"We can't." Nina looked down at the floor.

"We have to stay at this school. It took too much to get in." I sighed.

"I understand, let's make the best of the last day shall we, let's go to school." Fabian and Eddie grasped Nina and my hand as we walked to school with the others. Patricia and Jerome, Alfie and Amber, and Mara walked with Patricia and Jerome because she didn't want to walk with Joy, whom walked alone.

"Welcome to class today, on a bright and beautiful Monday." Cheered the teacher, Mrs. Cilia. The class groaned.

"Bonjour madam Cilia." I had said.

"Bonjour Emily, bienvenue à la classe, comment s'est passé votre week-end?" **Hello Emily, welcome to class, how was your weekend? **The teacher said back.

"Fine, terne et ennuyeux, rien d'intéressant." **Fine, dull and boring, nothing interesting. **I lied.

"Je parie que, comment est-Joie, le principe m'a parlé de votre lutte. Vous n'avez pas lui faire de mal à une mauvaise vous avez fait?" **I bet, how is Joy, the principle told me about your fight. You didn't hurt her to bad did you? **This it why Madam Cilia is my favorite. She got me, she didn't judge me, she used to be me, in a metaphorical way of course.

"Ha, no she's fine." I laughed as I sat next to Eddie. He put his arm around me. Fabian and Nina were right next to me.

"So today is the last day for our friends from across the pond, shall we make it fun? Let's go outside, I set up picnics for us." We followed Madam Cilia outside to the courtyard.

"Wow, this place is amazing." Amber gasped at the colorful flowers, stone walkway, and the fountains.

"Thank you Madam Cilia." Fabian told her.

"You're welcome darling. Now go eat." Eddie and I sat with our friends from Britain.

"Do you guys believe in Narnia?" I asked out of the blue. They began to laugh while staring at me weirdly.

"What kind of question is that? Of course I do." Alfie said, which made us laugh even more.

"I'm going to miss you guys." Nina said, mainly to Fabian.

"You'll always be my BAF." Amber hugged her.

"You to Emily." She said, making me smile.

"You guys will always be our BBF's." Nina said, I nodded in agreement.

"Emily," Eddie nodded to the side.

"Hell no, Nina come on." We walked up to Amy and Erin. These two have always hated us, they wanted what we had, looks, brains, hot boyfriends, amazing friends, everything.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. My lips pursed.

"We cut class, just getting in." Erin said as if it were something to brag about.

"Dumb ass, class just started, you didn't cut anything." Nina spat.

"Whatever, so who's your friend Neens, he's awfully cute." Amy said, looking at Fabian.

"Bitch you better back the fuck up." I told her.

"Someone's getting ghetto." Amy laughed.

"I'll go ghetto all over your face," I snapped.

"Do it," Nina encouraged.

"You'll get suspended." Erin said, obviously scared.

"What's that supposed to do, scare me? I've been suspended so many times, I don't even care anymore. I practically live in the principal's office." I chuckled.

"You just wish you were us." Amy challenged.

"Ugly, bitchy, and friendless?" I asked.

"More like Hideous, annoyingly bitchy, and lonely." Nina added.

"Damn straight, so you better back the fuck up." We kept walking forward and they kept walking back.

"Bye bitches." Nina and I waved before joining our friends again.

"Who are they?" Patricia asked.

"Amy and Erin, they have been trashing on us for the longest time, they want to be us, but no one can be us." Nina grinned.

"Damn straight." I fist bumped her.

"It's funny, just last year, I would have never been able to sit with you guys here, with Eddie, and eat." I kissed his lips.

"It's funny, just a year ago I could have easily had Eddie or Fabs." Joy snapped.

"Yeah, well things eventually change, get over it." I told her as I snogged Eddie (I am European, I do say snog)

"You could have never had me Joy, I love Nina and I wouldn't want to date you if you were the last girl on earth." Fabian shrugged.

"This brings me to another question, who would you go gay for?" I asked.

"Channing Tatum," Jerome automatically said.

"Alex Pettyfer." Fabian and Alfie agreed.

"As long as you're here Emily, I would never have to, but if you must know, Josh Hutcherson." Eddie decided.

"What about you ladies?" Jerome turned the attention to us.

"Megan Fox." Mara, Patricia, and Joy agreed.

"What about you two?"

Nina and I looked at each other, as if to read each other's minds.

"Demi Lovato." We finally decided together.

"What, why her?" Eddie looked at me surprised.

"She's been through so much and she made a major come back, I love the girl." Nina said.

"Plus the way she sucker punched her back up dancer, bro it was an amazing punch." I laughed.

"This sandwich is amazing." I sang.

"Fatty." Eddie chuckled.

"You know you love me." I grinned as Eddie kissed me.

"You know what I've realized." Nina said as we turned to her. "This whole time you two haven't kissed." She motioned to Patricia and Jerome.

"Yeah, it's like you guys aren't even dating anymore." I joked , but stopped once I realized how serious they were.

"Oh my god, when did you guys break up?" Nina asked, her tone apologetically.

"The second day we got here." Patricia sighed.

"So you two aren't together." Joy cheered before pouncing on Jerome.

"Joy, I thought you were my best friend?" Patricia cried.

"Shut up Trixie, I'm trying to make out here." Joy said before smacking her lips to Jerome's.

"Joy, stop it you whore." Jerome pushed her away.

"You know you liked it." Joy winked.

"I can't argue there, but I don't want you." Jerome stated, sitting back up.

"Why not?" Joy whimpered.

"You've dated like every guy in our school, you probably have a herpy after making out with everyone, and, the fact that you've hooked up more times than out math teacher can count." Jerome explain. Joy shrugged.

"It's okay," Joy said, we looked at her puzzled. "Once we leave, you'll be out of our hair and I can have Fabian all to myself." Joy scooched closer to Fabian, who held Nina closer.

"Well I highly doubt that." Nina grinned, I knew why.

"Why?" Fabian asked.

"It's a surprise." Nina sang.

"When do I get this surprise?" Fabian asked.

"Tomorrow." Nina kissed his cheek.

"Can't wait." Fabian grinned as he pushed her chin so her kiss went to his lips. Joy looked at then disgusted and put her eyes on Eddie, I shot her a death glare.

"So Emily, when are you leaving?" Joy said.

"Never." I smiled. Joy rolled her eyes.

"Good, you better not." Eddie smiled to me.

The day went on in sadness, our friends were leaving tomorrow, and Joy, but no one cares for that.

"Good night." I told Eddie as he kissed my forehead and I fell asleep.

NINA'S POV

I felt a tear fall down.

"What's wrong?" Fabian asked as we cuddled.

"You're leaving tomorrow, who am I going to cuddle with?" I cried.

"I'll always be with you Nina, forever." Fabian told me. His head was on mine, and my head was on hs chest. I closed my eyes to stop the tears, but I fell asleep during it too.

THE NEXT MORNING

"Don't go!" I cried as I hugged Patricia.

"Come on, let go of Trixie." Jerome tried to pull her away.

"NO!" I shouted.

"Come on, I didn't get my hug." Jerome pouted.

"I'm sorry," I let go of Patricia and hugged Jerome. "I'll miss you Jerm." He then hugged Emily.

"Same, keep in touch Em." Jerome kissed my head and let go to bro hug Eddie.

"Bro, be good to her." He told him.

"I always am." Eddie grinned.

"Listen Alf, keep Ambs happy, try to be even slightly mature, and, work on your magic." Emily bro hugged Alfie.

"Of course, I'll call you when we land." Alfie told her before hugging me.

"Emily, I can't believe this is good bye." Amber literally bawled.

"Don't worry Amber, we'll stay in touch, and we'll never forget you guys. I love you, Ambs." We hugged her tightly.

"Listen Fabian," Emily started. "If you ever even get with Joy, I'll be out on the next flight faster than you could say rubbish, understood?"

"Emily, I would never get with Joy, you know me better than that." Fabian hugged her closely. "There is someone else you need to convince." She nodded to me.

"Nina, my dear lovely Nina," Fabian began. "You are they most amazing person I have ever met. I will always love you, I will call you every night, I'll call you so you aren't charged, and I'll mail you forever. I love you so much." He kissed me passionately.

"I love you too, that's why I will always be by your side." I grinned at his puzzled look. I slowly reached behind my back and revealed what I had grabbed, a ticket.

"You're coming with us?" Fabian lifted me up and twirled me around as I nodded.

"We better go drop you guys off, you don't want to miss your flight." Emily pushed us into a car.

Emily's POV

AT THE AIRPORT

"Remember, you always have a home in America." I told them.

"Same to you, except in Britain." Jerome smiled.

"Nina, if Joy pulls anything, I will be down there faster than a bee." I hugged her tightly.

"We'll go East Heights on her." I snickered.

"I love you Emily, you're like my sister." Nina cried.

"You are my sister." I cried.

"You have to go, remember to always Skype me." I pulled away.

"By Eddie," Nina hugged him.

"Remember, I'll crush Fabian if he hurts you." Eddie reminded.

"Okay." Nina pulled away, her cheeks puffy, most likely no different then mine.

"I love you!" I shouted after them.

"There they go Eddie. Do you think we'll ever see them again?" I asked him.

"If we it's meant to be, then yeah." Eddie put his arm around me.

"I hope so, let's go home." We walked out hand in hand.

NINA'S POV

"I can't believe you're actually coming with us." Fabian gasped as he got his backpack from the scanner.

"Neither can I." Joy snapped.

"Same here," I smiled as I intertwined my fingers with his.

"I'm so excited; we can share a room again!" Amber cheered.

_Last call to London!_ Called the announcer, then we boarded the plane…


End file.
